


Happy Fucking Anniversary

by i_fuckin_love_it



Series: Sexcapades [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ian, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Mickey, blowjob, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it
Summary: Ian realises it’s been ten years since Mickey hunted him down after thinking he interfered with Mandy. He just want to celebrate their anniversary
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sexcapades [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Happy Fucking Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Once again. Just smut. Lmao, no apologies

Friday nights were for fucking.

There was no question about it. They both would come home from work watch some Netflix while laying around on their sofa and then retire to their room. It was either Ian bending Mickey over in the shower then dragging him back to their bed for round two or them going at it a couple times on the floor. Mickey would usually wake with a delicious ache in his ass the next day and in his honest opinion there was nothing better than a Sore Saturday. Literally. 

So he had a pretty shitty day that Friday when he got home. It was Black Friday and Mickey hates the fact that he worked at the fucking mall. You’d think security at the mall would be a pretty chill day but not when there are overly enthusiastic soccer moms clawing at each other for the latest crock pot that’s going for 75% off. 

When he stuck his key into their apartment door he thought about how he’d get a cold beer, collapse in front of the television and wait for Ian to come home. They’d catch up on the few episodes they missed of Law and Order: SVU and then Ian would take him to their bed and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. 

Mickey loves being a bottom. The feeling of being stretched and plowed and getting to know that his tightness and warmth is what made Ian shiver and make the redhead’s hips stutter. Fuck, he was getting hard just thinking about it. He gripped himself after throwing his coat on the rack and then made his way to the kitchen to get that well awaited beer. 

He did not expect to find Ian standing there with headphones in his ears while he moved around the kitchen area cooking. Mickey’s eyebrows raised and he walked up to Ian wrapping his arms around the mans waist. 

“Fuck!” Ian yelled turning then clutching his sl jest with a laugh, “Fucking he’ll Mick! You scared the shit out of me.” He playfully smacked Mickey’s chest then yanked his headphones out and put it into the counter before turning his attention to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms round Mickey’s neck bringing him in closer as he kissed him hotly and passionately. Mickey moaned at the intensity but opened his lips to give Ian room to stick his tongue in. He lapped at Ian’s tongue sucking it and pulling their bodies closer. When Mickey broke away for Ian began kissing at his neck and licking at his pulse point. 

“Fuck, What’s got you all worked up huh?”

”Happy Anniversary, babe.” Ian whispered. 

Mickey blanched, “What?” Ian chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t forget anything. Mandy shared a memory with me on Facebook last week. You wanna know what it was?” Mickey was getting more confused by the minute. 

“What was it?”

”So there was this one night I was leaving the Kash and Grab, and Mandy met me outside. Said she wanted to walk me home. We ended up watching a movie with Carl and she took some pictures of us and posted it to her Facebook.”

”Okay...what does that gotta do with us?”

”Well, when the second movie started,” Ian began kissing Mickey’s neck again making it hard for him to concentrate, “Carl got up and left and Mandy tried to...she tried to fuck me.” He pulled back meeting Mickey’s eyes. 

“And?”

”And two days later you came bathing in the store wanting to murder me. That was ten years ago last week.” 

“Holy shit, doesn’t feel so long.” 

“I know. So I thought I’d do something nice. There’s a bloody steak with you’re name on it. You’re gonna eat it and then you’re going to take me to the bedroom and I want you to do the fucking tonight.” Mickey’s breath hitched and his eyes grew wide. 

“You...you want?”

”Yeah, baby.” Ian pressed his body against Mickey trapping the brunette between his own body and the counter slotting their legs together so their crotches could meet, “You know I love my bossy bottom, but,” he nipped at Mickey’s ear lobe, “When I think about how you barged into the store ready to fuck me up, I think about how you could rag me around as a top. Own me,” He palmed Mickey’s growing dick, “make me wither, and beg.” 

“Fuck Ian. I didn’t think you’d ever want to.”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I even borrowed that black dildo you have and I’ve been practicing.” He purred into Mickey’s ear, then he grabbed Mickey’s hand and pushed into his ass making Mickey squeeze it and massage it. 

“Do you feel it baby?” Mickey looked at Ian and then decided to push his hand under the waist band of Ian’s sweats. He parted Ian’s ass cheeks began to run his hand down Ian’s crack when his middle finger nudged something. “Is that?”

“Yeah baby, I wanted to be ready for you. I got off my shift earlier so I came home, I got on our bed and stretched myself so good for you. Then I put the plug in so I could stay open.” 

“Fuck Ian you keep talking like that we aren’t going to get to dinner.” 

Ian smirked stepping away and turning to where he had to plates ready to hold their food, “Go sit down I’ll bring it to you.” Mickey almost wobbled to their dining table where he sat and waited. He never knew he wanted to top Ian until Ian made it so clear he wanted to be topped. His skin was covered in goosebumps and his heart rate was quickened. He couldn’t wait to get that steak in him so he got get in Ian. 

The entirety of dinner was spent with light conversation and Ian giving Mickey these dark sultry looks across the table causing Mickey to have to adjust himself one too many times. When they’d finally finished their meal Mickey stood up and picked up the plates taking them to the sink. “Go to the bedroom.” He said sounding more stern than he knew he could sound. He cleaned up the kitchen and then beg. Undoing the buttons of his shirt as he made his way to the bedroom. When he walked in his cock twitched at the sight of Ian naked and laying in their bed. A bottle of lube beside him. 

“Fuck Ian. You really prepared for this huh?”

“Yeah baby. I want you.” Mickey threw his shirt to the basket in the corner of their room. And then Stalked over to where Ian has sit up. He slowly unbuckled his belt and then pushed his pants off an kicking them aside. “You see how hard you have me?” He palmed his dick groaning at the feeling. 

“Yeah, you’re so hard. Lemme taste it. Wanna taste you.” Ian pulled Mickey forward by his hips moving hastily to take his cock out from his boxers. Ian immediately leaned in licking at the wet tip taste Mickey and moaning. 

“You’re really hungry for it aren’t you? Mickey’s tattles fingers slips through Ian’s hair as the redhead takes him into his mouth bobbing his head slowly and the pulling off to lick at the slit. “Hungry for you Mick.” Ian began bobbing Mickey quickly twisting his head in ever descent and deep throating him on ever third bob. The was a loud slurping noise echoing through the room and it was making Mickey itch for more. Ian felt Mickey’s cock twitch against his tongue and he chuckled as he pulled back to slowly jerk Mickey.

Mickey smacked Ian’s hand away and stepped back, “Turn over. I want to see it.” Ian smiled as he turned over propping handle up on his hands and knees spreading his cheeks wide for Mickey to see the crystal tipped butt plug sitting snugly in his ass. Mickey gripped Ian’s ass and pushed and pulled it together. His fingers grazed the plug and Ian moaned as it moved within him. Mickey held the end and began to slowly twist it as he pulled it out watching the way Ian’s red swollen rim puckered and stretched. Ian was moaning loudly as Mickey watched the plugs widest part open Ian’s up. Before it could become loose those he pushed it back in nudging at Ian’s prostate. He repeated it fucking Ian with the toy until Ian’s was begging him to take it out. Mickey smirked but slowly pulled the plug out watching Ian’s opening quiver with the emptiness. He didn’t think about it before leaning it and laving at Ian’s hole. Licking into him and tasting that very Ian taste he’s been deprived of for so long. 

“Mickey, baby, fuck it feels so good.”

“Tastes so good.” Mickey murmured before sliding a finger over Ian’s opening. He reached for the lube. And squirted some down Ian’s cram watching the drops catch around Ian’s rim. He then dove back in slipping two fingers into Ian’s easily and then licking around the rim relishing in the taste of the strawberry lube. “Mmm could eat you for breakfast lunch and dinner.” 

“Mickey.” Ian chanted grabbing at the sheets and squirming, “please. Please”

“Tell me what you want baby.” Ian’s body bucked at the nickname.

“I want you to fuck me. Please Mickey.” 

Mickey slipped a third finger in, “You’re ready. That plugged really stretched you good. How do you want it?”

“I wanna see you when you put it in.” Ian was already turning onto his his back and scoring further up until he was up against the pillows. Mickey placed a pillow below his hips and the situated himself between Ian’s legs. Watching those long freckles legs spread wide for him made him involuntarily moan throwing his head back before grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. Ian’s green eyes were still on him watching him stroll his cock.

“You’re so hot baby.” Ian purred. “I want you baby. Don’t tease me.” Mickey nodded and scooted closer to line himself up. He kept his eyes looked on Ian’s as he pushed in ever so slowly. Ian’s eyes watered a bit as his mouth formed an o. 

“This good?” Mickey asked as he was about halfway in. 

“Yeah, it burns but in a good way. You’re so big. Fuck me please.” 

Mickey pushed until he bottomed out thing to keep himself in checks so he wound t explode within Ian. Ian’s arms gripped tightly into Mickey’s shoulders as he pulled his hips back and slowly inches himself back into Ian. 

“Oh fuck you’re so tight. So fucking good Ian.”

“Say it. Please.”

“You’re so fucking good baby.” Mickey began building the pace fucking into Ian at a steadily rate. Ian was moaning and writhing and grappling at the sheets like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. 

“You like that? You like taking cock?”

“Fuck Yes Mickey, you’re fat cock feels so good inside me. I love it so fucking much.”

“Mmm That ass feels so good and right wrapped around me.” 

“Fuck me harder. Please.” Mickey lifted Ian’s legs into his shoulder and balanced himself on his knuckles fucking into Ian fast and hard. “I could cum just like this. I feel it. It’s so close Mick.”

“You wanna cum from just any cock? Mm? Fuck baby cum for me. Lemme see it.” 

“I’m so close Mick. Fuck it feels so good.”

“You’re so good Ian. Mm I love you. Cum for me baby. Cum all over my cock.” Ian’s body shivered and bowed off the bed as his orgasm took him over spitting out cum all over his chest and neck. “Fill me up Mickey. Cum inside me.” Mickey being down lapping what he could reach from Ian’s neck as Ian clenched his ass Around his cock milking him for what he had. He yelled out at the feeling and bucked slowly into Ian as he rode out his orgasm. “Fuck!” It was a broken staggered word that died down as his hips motion did to. 

Mickey rolled off Ian collapsing beside him huffing and looking up at the ceiling “that was a good fuck. You could really take cock.”

“You can really fuck.” Ian turned on his side kissin Mickey’s neck. And sliding his hands over Mickey’s reddened torso, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey’s waist and one leg thrown over Mickey’s as he breathed into the brunettes neck. “Can that become like a thing we do sometimes l? Switch?”

“Yeah baby.” Ian said surprised at Mickey’s request because he knew how much his man loved taking it in the ass, “anything you want.”

“Happy fucking anniversary.” Mickey laughed. 

“Literally. Happy fucking Anniversary!”


End file.
